Deseo de Navidad
by Valen Minene
Summary: (Mi primer fic) Que sucede cuando tienes un deseo para esta navidad. Un deseo que crees imposible de cumplir pero se hace realidad. Esto le sucede a la pequeña Bra.


**Deseo de Navidad**

Era 20 de Diciembre y todos en la Ciudad Oeste llevaban a cabo los preparativos para la fiesta de Navidad. Especialmente dentro de la Corporación Capsula, donde una niña de tan solo 8 años ayudaba a su madre en el decorado del hogar, pensando en lo que significaba tal fecha y lo especial que era, deseando que esta vez su padre la pasara con ellos y no entrenando en la cámara de gravedad como acostumbraba en esa ocasión. La voz de Bulma la sacó de sus pensamientos:

-Bra, ¿me pasas esa bolita color verde?- le dijo a la pequeña, señalando la bola.

-Sí, aquí tienes mami- le alcanzó dicho objeto.

Luego de un rato exclamo:

-Wuaw, ¡quedó hermoso mamá- se encontraba muy emocionada- a Trunks y a papá de seguro les encantara!

-Jaja tienes razón cariño- alzó a su hija en brazos- ¿qué te parece si vamos a comer algunos pasteles que tu abuela dejó en el refrigerador?

-Sí, vamos.

Así, madre e hija fueron a disfrutar en la cocina de los deliciosos pastelillos de la Sra. Brief. Mientras, en la cámara de gravedad, cierto príncipe se encontraba entrenando decidido a no formar parte de esa "ridícula fiesta terrícola" (claro para él) hasta que terminara. "Aun no entiendo que le encuentran de especial a esa maldita fiesta, ni que fuera tan interesante. La única vez que forme parte de tal, fue cuando Trunks tenía 11 años y me aburrí más que cuando estoy junto a Kakarotto y no entrenamos", Vegeta se encontraba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la pequeña presencia que amenazaba con interrumpir su sagrado entrenamiento.

-¡Hola papi!- se escuchó desde el exterior.

-¿Qué demonios quieres Bra? Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me molestes mientras estoy entrenando.

-Lo siento- contestó con un pequeño puchero, para reemplazarlo en seguida por una gran sonrisa- es que quería hacerte una pregunta, ¿me dejas pasar?

Vegeta no pudo desobedecer a su pequeña princesa, y le abrió refunfuñando maldiciones.

-Papá, ¿vas a pasar la navidad con nosotros?- pregunto la niña muy ilusionada.

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es algo ridículo.

-No es ridículo.- le reprendió con un gran y tierno puchero- ¿Anda si?- insistió.

-No, y es mi última palabra.- le respondió decidido, cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda. Pero se dio la vuelta en seguida para comprobar que su hija no comenzara a llorar como cada vez que le negaba algo. Pero contrario a lo que esperaba, la encontró sonriendo de oreja a oreja caminando hacia la salida. "A lo mejor entendió que no iría y que no serviría de nada insistirme así", pensaba el saiyajin dispuesto a seguir entrenando, extrañado por inusual comportamiento de Bra. Pero la chiquilla no tenía eso en mente, sabía que si le hacía esa pregunta en un momento de vulnerabilidad de su padre, él aceptaría sin tener que molestarse en insistir y perder más tiempo (técnica aprendida de su madre).

Dos días después, Goten pasaba por la residencia Brief, con la idea de invitar a Trunks en un paseo.

-Hola Goten ¿Cómo estás, qué se te ofrece?

-Hola tía Bulma- exclamó con una mano detrás de la cabeza, gesto heredado de su padre- me encuentro muy bien, solo pasaba a ver a Trunks e invitarlo a pasear por la capital. "Y ligar unas cuantas chicas, jeje", pensaba mientras.

-Se encuentra en el cuarto de Bra jugando con ella ya que se lo pidió, bueno más bien obligó.

-Jaja muchas gracias, ¡salúdeme al señor Vegeta de mi parte!

Goten llegó al cuarto de Bra y al abrir la puerta vio algo que lo dejo perplejo: Trunks se encontraba sentado en una pequeña silla, junto a una mesa para jugar te y una tasita en la mano. Tenía puesto un vestido que parecía pertenecer a Bulma, color beige, algo atrevido, con una abertura en la pierna izquierda desde el muslo hacia abajo, de mangas largas y un pronunciado escote; peinado con dos coletas, recogidas por moños rojos, mal hechas debido a su corto cabellos, y un sombrero sobre su cabeza, que combinaba con el vestido.

Trunks tragó saliva al verlo y le dedicó una sonrisa forzada, en cambio Bra fue víctima de un gran sonrojo que fue provocado con la sola presencia del muchacho. Al verlo así Goten no pudo más que echarse a reír, agarrándose el estómago con las manos y tirarse al suelo.

Luego de 5 minutos del ataque de risa, Goten recuperó la compostura y recordó a lo que iba:

-Lamento interrumpir el juego que tanto disfrutas- dijo con ironía, Trunks solo lo miró amargamente con el seño bien fruncido, soltando un gruñido,- pero venía para recordarte que habíamos acordado ir a la capital.

-Es cierto debo irme enana- le dijo a su hermana, yendo hacia su cuarto.

-¡Está bien!- le respondió ella.

-Cámbiate antes Trunks- agregó Goten con burla en su voz.

-Y… ¿Cómo te encuentras Goten?- preguntó apenada y dudosa Bra, luego de que su hermano se haya ido.

-Muy bien, es un gusto verte pequeña- lo dicho por el joven acrecentó el sonrojo de la niña.

-Ya terminé, vamos Goten- interrumpió Trunks.

-Si tienes razón, adiós Bra.

Luego de que los chicos se fueron Bra se quedó aburrida, no podía llamar a Pan ya que ella se encontraba visitando a su abuelo Mr. Satán junto a sus padres. Decidió por pedirle a su padre realizar un pequeño entrenamiento. Fue con Vegeta y aceptó gustoso de que su hija también demostrara su sangre saiyajin.

Luego de un pequeño calentamiento, Bra decidió volver a insistirle lo que tanto deseaba:

-Por favor pasa la navidad con nosotros y no entrenando, haré lo que sea para que estés allí- suplicó la pequeña.

"Con que… lo que sea ehh" pensaba el príncipe.

-Muy bien, si logras realizar 20 flexiones con la gravedad aumentada 30 veces estaré ahí, pero si no lo haces, olvídate de mencionar el tema en mi presencia- le exigió Vegeta a su hija.

-Está bien papi, lo intentaré- respondió ella muy insegura, sabía que si fallaba no le volvería a hacer caso en serio, además de que llegaba a esa cantidad de flexiones con la gravedad aumentada sólo 15 veces.

Estuvo cerca de una hora intentando realizar su cometido, pero como era de esperarse no lo logró. Era fuerte a pesar de tener tan sólo 8 años, pero al no dedicarle tanto tiempo al entrenamiento, le era imposible hacerlo, aunque pudo llegar a las 15, ¡NO!, para Vegeta no era suficiente, él quería 20. Bra se marchó cansada y rendida hacia la cocina ya que tenía mucho hambre (típico de un saiyajin).

Habían pasado los dos últimos días que faltaban ¡Ya era 24! Ese día todos los guerreros Z se reunieron en la Corporación Cápsula. Los primeros en llegar fueron Yamcha y Puar, le siguieron Goku y su familia (eso incluye a Mr. Satán y Ox Satán), Piccolo y Dende, luego el Maestro Roshi con su tortuga y Oolong, después Krilin y su familia, y por ultimo Ten Shin Han acompañado por Chaoz y Lunch.

La fiesta transcurría animadamente, menos para el príncipe saiyajin, que agradecía a Kami Sama tener su adorado santuario (cámara de gravedad), donde entrenaba arduamente sin importarle lo que sucedía en el exterior.

Aun así no podía evitar preguntarse el porqué de tanta emoción por aquella fecha y la decepción de su princesa al saber que no estaría ahí. ¡Pero por Kami si lo veía todos los días! Tenía esa duda desde hace tantos días. A pesar de tener más de 20 años en la Tierra jamás le importó saberlo o siquiera entenderlo, pero su hija este año insistió más que nunca. ¡Si hasta se decidió superar la prueba que le impuso como regla para estar allí! Y a pesar de no haber tenido éxito lo intento, jamás se imagino que ella sería capaz de hacer tal cosa, solo para que él estuviera en ese festejo estúpido. No podía entrenar a su ritmo normal desde que esa niña se emocionó tanto por esa idiotez de tradición terrícola. Su mujer siempre le insistió y molestó para que asistiera y lo logró una sola vez, lo intentó de vuelta varios años más pero se rindió al no tener éxito, y dejo de intentarlo hace 5 años atrás. Le decía que esta fiesta era para que la familia y los amigos estén unidos, para compartir momentos de felicidad sin preocupaciones o interrupciones, no pensar nada más que en todos ellos a los que quieres. Pero ¡bah! a el que le importaba. Tiene una familia, pero para estar con ellos tiene todo el tiempo. Y amigos… no tenía, bueno si ese ara Kakarotto, pero él jamás admitiría ser amigo de un tercera clase, que encima de haberlo humillado, tenía retraso mental. Prefirió seguir entrenando a tener que seguir pensando en algo que de seguro lo llevaría a cometer una gran estupidez, de la que llegaría a arrepentirse.

En la sala del majestuoso hogar todos estaban divirtiéndose, algunos contaban historias de sus aventuras pasadas, otros anécdotas de sus vidas, otros haciendo bromas y tomando alcohol, en fin, todos se encontraban distraídos y alegres. Pero nadie se dio cuenta de que una pequeña peliazul se encontraba totalmente deprimida y nada alegre, excepto por cierta científica que se acerco a animarla.

-¿Qué sucede mi amor?- le preguntó sin poder ocultar su preocupación.

-¿Por qué papi no quiere pasar la fiesta de Navidad con nosotros?- preguntó a punto de llorar. Porque ese era su deseo, no le importaba recibir juguetes o más cosas, esta vez su deseo era que su padre estuviera allí.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que tu padre es un hombre muy orgulloso, ya que es un saiyajin y no pertenece a este planeta?- la pequeña solo asintió -bueno, ese orgullo no le permite expresar muchas veces sus sentimientos y deseos, pero estoy segura de que a él le encantaría estar aquí con nosotros, en este preciso momento.- aunque Bulma no lo demostrara anhelaba la presencia de Vegeta tanto como su hija, pero sabía que eso era imposible.

-¡Si tienes razón!- exclamó emocionada la pequeña. Las palabras de su madre la reconfortaron, y aunque su madre ni nadie lo creyeran, ella tenía la esperanza de ver a su padre cruzar la puerta y abrazarla, cumpliéndose así su gran deseo.

Mientras, realizando un ligero entrenamiento, un orgulloso guerrero seguía con sus pensamientos. Realmente quería ir y estar con Bulma, Trunks y Bra, abrazarlos como nunca y decirles lo mucho que los quería, pero su orgullo se lo impedía, no permitiéndole rebajarse a formar parte de un día especial junto a su esposa y los demás insectos, amigos de su esposa.

La princesita no perdía las esperanzas, todavía faltaban 15 minutos para que dieran las 12, su padre tenía tiempo de llegar aun, ella estaba más segura que nunca lo estuvo en su vida ¡su padre estaría allí, sin importar nada! Su deseo se cumpliría. Jugaba con Pan a las muñecas, bueno si jugar es estar peleando con las muñecas a punto de arrancarles un brazo, si definitivamente jugaban, como decía, mientras ellas "jugaban", el tiempo transcurría.

Faltaban 5 minutos para las 12 y Bra comenzaba a perder todas las esperanzas que tenia sobre su padre.

Aun el príncipe de debatía, ¿debía ir o no?, era una situación muy difícil. Se le acababa el tiempo, solo 5 minutos. Después de unos segundos decidió hacer lo correcto. Ya nada importaba estaría allí, con ellos, su familia.

Ya no era solo un pensamiento, lo sentía, sentía que debía acompañarlos sin importar Kakarotto o cualquiera que estuviera allí. Solo ellos, en especial esa pequeña que tanto insistió, que tanta emoción puso en convencerlo, definitivamente cumpliría el capricho de su niñita.

Solo un minuto y él no aparecía, Bra totalmente decepcionada perdió toda esperanza y mandó todo al diablo. Pero se sorprendió, cuando 20 segundos antes, cierto saiyajin apareció, se acercó a ella y la levantó en brazos, junto a su familia recibieron la Navidad con una alegría más grande que cualquier otra.

El príncipe comprendió por primera vez el significado de ese día con su hija en brazos, se respondió su pregunta ¿qué tanto significaba esa maldita fecha?... lo entendió todo.

Y ya nada le importaba más que estar a su lado, porque su deseo se cumplió… su Deseo de Navidad, su padre estaba con ella, con ellos.

**FIN**


End file.
